A current method for preparing cans utilized for packaging foodstuffs is to draw a flat aluminum or steel sheet into a low profile can body and then redraw this can into a deep can body by a second drawing step and optionally a bead is crimped on the open edge of the can. The can is then cleaned and a coating is sprayed on and baked. The cost of producing these cans can be substantially reduced by coating the aluminum or steel sheet before it is drawn with a flexible and ductile finish which will not fracture, crack or peel during the forming of the can. This eliminates the separate coating step after the can is formed. Currently, polyvinyl chloride coatings have been used as a formable finish on aluminum sheets. However, after forming the can and particularly after forming the bead, a large number of failures of the finish due to cracks and peeling of the finish have been noted.